Back
by KendallsCoverGirl13
Summary: Five years later...Kendall and Analicia are engaged, Analicia is pregnant, and Xavier is out of jail, angrier than ever. *Sequel to Invisible*
1. Back

**Hi guys! So this is the invisible sequel, it's called 'Back' well for, obvious reasons, so yeah I hope you enjoy. :) **

* * *

"Ah, this feels nice." Kendall grins, plopping down onto the couch next to Analicia. "Our first night in our own home."

Kendall and Analicia have been together for a few years already. So they're now engaged, they just moved into their own new home today, and they're expecting a baby. Analicia is only two months along though. She just found out about her pregnancy last week, so she's still really early into it.

"It does feel nice." She smiles, setting her hands on her flat belly, since she's still really early into her pregnancy, she really isn't showing yet. She hasn't even told anyone about it. This weekend is Kendall's birthday, and everyone's just gonna come over and chill. By everyone, is the guys, Mama Knight, Katie, Analicia's mom, Jesus, Ariana, her niece of course, and the girls, Camille, Jennifer, and Brooke, and that's when they plan on telling everyone that she's pregnant.

It get's quiet because Kendall is paying attention to the TV, and Analicia is just thinking. She remembers the first time she got pregnant. Her and Kendall thought they weren't ready, but eventually, they got use to the idea that they were gonna be parents, and they were starting to get really excited. Then she found out she had a miscarriage and lost the baby, and they were both so devasted. She's really scared the same thing is gonna happen again. They're both older now and more mature, so they're ready for the responsibility of being a parent now, so they were both really happy to find out she's pregnant again, she just doesn't want the same thing to happen.

"Kendall..?" She says softly.

"Mhm?" he mumbles, raising his eyebrows but not looking away from the TV.

"So, remember the last time I was pregnant, and like all that happened...I really don't want that to happen again." She tells him. When she says that, it causes Kendall to take his attention off of the TV, and look at her.

Kendall sighs. "Babe, that won't happen again. The doctor said yesterday everything was healthy, she didn't see any problems."

"I know, but I'm still really early into my pregnancy." she says. "And plus, the last doctor said that too when I first went."

"Don't think like that though." Kendall replies. "I know it's hard, because it's happened before, but it won't happen again. Let's just get excited, okay?"

Analicia smiles a bit, and nods. "Okay."

Kendall grins and kisses her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"So, what should we buy Kendall for his birthday?" Carlos questions, as him, James, and Logan walk through the mall. Since Kendall's birthday is coming up, they all decided to come to the mall together to buy his present. They're either gonna get him something big and all chip in, or they're each gonna buy him individul gifts, they're not sure yet that's why they're just walking and looking around.

Logan sighs. "I don't even know."

"He's a hard person to shop for." James adds. "Every year I usually buy him a pair of Vans and some clothes, but he has almost every thing in Vans already so if I buy him something from there, I bet he'll have it already."

"I know." Carlos agrees.

"Let's just buy him a bunch of organic stuff." Logan says.

James just chuckles.

"As a joke, we should just buy a bunch of baby stuff." Carlos suggests. "I mean, they're engaged already so they must be planning to have a baby soon. They should just save the stuff."

"That's a good idea." Logan laughs a bit. "Because I really do not know what else we could buy him."

"Then let's go to the baby store!" James exclaims. He gets so excited by the thought of babies. Him and Brooke actually started dating, about a year and a half ago, but they're no where near ready to have a baby, so hopefully Kendall and Analicia do decide to have one soon. James was really sad and upset when he found out about the miscarriage, he was really sad.

They walk across the mall to the baby store that they have. They have _a lot_ of baby stuff there. Like cribs, strollers, car seats, clothes, and lots of other stuff. They're just gonna pick out random stuff for fun. Plus, it'll be really helpful in the future. Kendall will thank them later.

As they're walking to the baby store, Logan spots someone really familiar looking. He's looking at him from the side, so he can't see his actual face, but he looks so familiar. As they keep walking, the familiar dude turns, and Logan sees his full face, and he's really shocked to see that it's _Xavier_. Whoa, last Logan heard of him he was in jail for shooting Kendall. Logan wasn't sure how long he was gonna be locked up, but he must be out already.

"Guys.." Logan says, elbowing James whose next to him, and he accidently elbows him hard on his waist.

"Ow!" James replies. "It's not really nice to elbow people Logan."

"Sorry it was an accident, but guys, look at that guy over there standing by the water fountain, that's Xavier." Logan tells them.

Both Carlos and James look over at the water fountain and see Xavier. Logan can notice that James looks like he's starting to get real pissed off.

"Are you sure that's him?" Carlos asks Logan. "He looks really different."

"Well maybe because he just got out of jail." Logan retorts.

"I'll be right back." James mutters, beginning to head over to Xavier, but Logan grabs his arm, stopping him.

"James, what the hell are you doing?" Logan asks. "Don't say anything to him, you're gonna piss him off and I don't want him going after Analicia again."

"But he deserves to get his ass beat so bad!" James replies.

"Just leave it alone, c'mon." Carlos says, as him and Logan begin to drag James into the baby store.

* * *

Kendall starts to get a little upset as he reads the text message his phone just received. It's from Logan, and he said that they were at the mall earlier today and saw Xavier. He must be out of jail already. Kendall has so much hate and anger towards him. Kendall doesn't usually hate people, but he definitely has reasons to hate Xavier. How could he not? He abused Analicia, and he even tried killing her. Good thing Kendall went outside in time and took those bullets for her. He definitely does not regret it. He'd do anything for her. Plus, he's alive and fine, who knows what would've happened if Analicia was the one who got shot instead.

"Babe..." Kendall starts to say. They're laying in bed right now, Kendall is just on his phone and Analicia is watching TV.

"Yeah?" She asks, taking her attention off of the TV and looking at her Fiancé.

"Logan just texted me, and he said they were at the mall earlier today and saw Xavier, so like I guess he's out of jail." he tells her.

"Are you serious?" Analicia sighs. She doesn't know if she should be worried or not. Maybe he's done trying to ruin her life? But then again, maybe he's really angry about going to jail and is going to try to get at her 10x harder. She's not going to be able to be comfortable now when she's out in public or even at her own home because she's gonna be scared that somehow Xavier will find her. And knowing him, he probably will, and that scares her.

Kendall nods. "Yes, but don't worry. He's probably done with his bullshit. It's been years since he went to jail. But if he's not, he won't get near you. I'll make sure of that, I'll protect you and you know that."

"Kendall, last time you protected me from him you got shot and could've been dead." Analicia tells him. "Who knows what'll happen this time!"

"But did I die? No." he replies. "You'll be fine babe, we'll be fine...just don't worry about it. All we have to be worried about is getting everything prepared for our baby, okay? Don't let this stress you out because that's not good for you or the baby."

Analicia just nods, resting her head on Kendall's shoulder.

She's gonna try really hard not to worry, it will be difficult though.

* * *

**As you know my first chapters always suck :P Invisible was my most popular story, so I really hope I get all my readers from that back, and this one is just as popular! **

**Random Fact: Ever since the day before I met Big Time Rush, I'd had really good luck with celebrities! Like idek why but it's awesome. Alright I'll tell you one by one in the random facts each celebrity encounter (I think that's the right word) I've had. Okay so on the day before I met btr, I was on twitter and I tweeted that Joey Diamond was my mancrushmonday (Bc it was on a Monday) and joey isn't really like a verified celebrity but he is famous and he does AMAZING covers on youtube, you should check him out. But anyway, Joey Diamond ended up retweeting me! I know that might now be too exciting for you but it was for me because I LOVE him and that was the first time I've ever been noticed by a celebrity on twitter! Aaah my heart dropped when I seen it! Lol that was the first thing :)**

**Please review I'd mean sososo much and if I get no reviews I won't continue! :) Review babes!**


	2. Birthday Boy

**Hi bebe's :)**

**Monkey D Lyna: There was new characters in the first chapter? :O I didn't even know haha. Thanks for revewing ma dude (: **

**DeniseDEMD: Thank you (:**

**Mystery Girl 911: I definitely will when I have time! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**HendersonLover6185: Haha thanks for reviewing! :D**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: I missed this couple too omg. "Im glad you are 'back'" hehe I see what you did there .. thanks for reviewing! :)**

* * *

"What time is everyone coming?" Analicia asks, entering the bathroom where Kendall is shaving his facial hairs. He just got out of the shower so he's shirtless, and has a towel around his waist. She loves it. Anyway, today is the day of Kendall's birthday, and everyone is gonna come over for dinner and they're gonna announce the pregnancy.

"I don't know, around like four or five." Kendall replies. "If we're gonna go to the movies before they get here then start getting ready."

Since it is Kendall's birthday, Analicia wants to take him out and do something. She already has his present but she's not gonna give it to him until dinner, and they went out for breakfast earlier but she wants to take him somewhere else too. Kendall always goes all out for her birthday so she tries to do the same. She asked Kendall where we wanted to go and he just chose the movies, to go see Insidious Chapter Two, which she's _really_ scared about because she's heard that movie is so scary, but she'll have Kendall to protect her.

"What time does the movie start?" Analicia questions from their bedroom, since she's picking out her clothes.

"At 1:30." he replies.

Analicia just nods a bit, as she finishes picking out her outfit. She picks out: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=9919654)**

Since she's still really early into her pregnancy, she isn't showing yet. She's wearing a crop top because it's kinda hot out, and the shirt is stretchy so it won't be tight on her stomach.

She took a shower this morning before they went out to breakfast, so she's just gonna change. Plus she wouldn't have time to take a shower because she kinda takes a long time, and then they won't make it to the movie in time. While Analicia changes in their bedroom, Kendall begins changing in the bathroom. He changes into black skinny jeans, a blue and black flannel that's about mid-sleeved, with a white v-neck under it because he's gonna keep the flannel unbuttoned, and Vans, of course.

When he's finished changing he enters the bedroom where Analicia is all changed. She's standing in front of the mirror brushing her long straight hair. Kendall absolutely loves her hair. It's so long and soft, he loves running his fingers through it and playing with it and doing little braids on it whenever their cuddling.

"Can you tell that I'm pregnant if I wear this shirt?" Analicia asks, turning to face Kendall.

"No, it just looks like you uh...put a little weight on yourself." he replies.

"Oh, well thanks." She says sarcastically, heading toward her closet. "I'm gonna go change."

"No, no you look fine, babe." Kendall tells her, grabbing her arm to stop her from going any further. "I didn't mean it in like a bad way, like you don't look fat or anything. You just don't look pregnant, like...I don't even know, I don't know how to explain it but you can't tell that you're pregnant and you do _not_ look fat! Okay?"

She sighs a bit. "Fine...we should go now."

"Alright, let's go." he says.

He grabs his phone off of the drawer, and Analicia grabs her phone and purse off the bed, then they head downstairs. Kendall's just about to grab his car keys from the coffee table in the living room, but Analicia stops him.

"I wanna drive!" She says, taking her keys out of her purse. Since she is the one taking Kendall out for his birthday, it's only fair that she drives. She's paying for him too, even though Kendall doesn't want her to, she still is.

"Why?" Kendall asks.

"Because, you're the birthday boy..you don't have to do anything." She replies.

"Shut up." Kendall chuckles. "I'm driving, let's go."

"Kendall." Analicia says flatly. "Put your keys down, I'm driving..let's go!"

She smiles as Kendall puts his keys back down, then she opens the front door and heads out, Kendall right behind her. They walk to her car and she gets into the drivers seat, and Kendall into the passengers.

"I feel so weird being in the passengers seat," Kendall says, as Analicia backs out of the driveway. "I don't like it!"

"Well you never let me drive."

"Because I like driving."

"Wait, what way do I even go to get to the movies?" Analicia asks. The reason why Kendall doesn't really like her driving all that much is probably because she _always_ gets lost. Even when she uses a GPS she somehow manages to get lost.

"Are you serious? You're gonna get us lost!"

"No I'm not!" Analicia says. "Just tell me what way to go and it'll be all good."

"Turn left right here." he instructs.

Kendall continues to instruct her until they finally get to the movies.

"See? We didn't get lost." she says, as they walk into the movies hand in hand.

"Only because I was with you!"

* * *

The movie is finally over, and Kendall and Analicia just got home. Everyone should be coming over in a bit, so now they're just gonna chill until everyone gets here. They were gonna cook, but Mama Knight insisted that she'll bring the food. The house is clean and everything, so now they can just relax together.

Kendall sits on the couch, and Analicia sits next to him, resting her legs on his lap.

"What'd you think of the movie?" He asks, laughing a bit. She had her eyes covered almost the whole time. Either that or she would dig her face into Kendall's arm. It was quite hilarious, but he did like the movie.

"Shut up." She giggles. "That movie was really scary, I didn't like it!"

"That movie was not scary." he says. "You wouldn't wanna see it again?"

"Hell no!"

Kendall just chuckles.

It gets silent, and Kendall looks at her stomach. Like they said, it's still small and she isn't showing, but he can't believe that there's a little growing human in there, that they _made_. Honestly, he can't wait for her to start showing, because it'll make him happy knowing that the baby is growing. She's still really early into her pregnancy but he already can't wait to meet his baby.

"Your stomach is so cute and little." Kendall says, placing a hand on her bare stomach.

"Really? You basically called me fat earlier.." Analicia replies, jokingly. Kendall gives her a look, and she just laughs a bit. "I'm just playing..but yeah, I know..I'm not really looking forward to getting big."

"I am." he grins. "So I can rub your belly and stuff."

"I hope you know that once I start getting big, we're not gonna do _anything_...if you know what I mean." she says.

"Why not? It doesn't affect the baby."

"I know, but I'll feel huge and ugly, so no."

"Shut up." he replies. "You're still gonna be as beautiful as you are now, you're just gonna have a growing baby inside of you. But, I bet you, we will end up doing something...you can't resist me."

"Hah, okay," she smirks. "We will see."

"We sure will."

Before either of them could say anything, their hear a knock at the door.

"You wanna go get that?" Kendall asks. "It's my birthday, I don't have to do anything remember?"

"I guess!" she sighs.

Kendall chuckles, kissing her lips before she gets up and walks over to the door to open it. Outside is standing Mama Knight with Katie. Mama Knight did say she was gonna come a little earlier, since she's the one who has all the food. So by the time everyone else gets here, all the food will be all set up and everything.

"Hey Analicia!" Mama Knight greets, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Mama Knight absolutely _loves_ Analicia. She always thought that Analicia was perfect for Kendall, and she was really happy when she found out they were engaged. She's really excited about wedding planning, too. But now that Kendall and Analicia found out that Analicia is pregnant, they decided to put their wedding off until after the baby is born.

"Hi Mama Knight." Analicia smiles, stepping aside to let Mama Knight in, who goes straight over to Kendall to give her son a hug.

Katie also gives Analicia a hug before entering and going to give her brother a hug.

"Alright, so can you guys help bring the food in?" Mama Knight asks. "It's all in the car."

"Of course." Kendall says.

They all start to bring the food in, and once their done Analicia helps Mama Knight set everything up on the table, while Kendall and Katie are just chilling in the living room.

"Hows it like living on your own?" Katie asks.

"Really good, actually..I love it." he replies. "I can stay up as late as I want without getting told by mom to go to sleep, it's my house so my rules, I can play video games without you complaining that you wanna watch TV! I can have parties, stay out as late as I want, I get to see my beautiful Fiancee every day and night, and I love you, but I don't have you to annoy me anymore."

"I actually miss annoying you." Katie says.

Kendall just chuckles, and they hear another knock at the door.

"You wanna get that?" Kendall asks his sister.

"Not really." Katie replies.

"Yeah you do, go open the door." Kendall says.

Katie gives him a look, as she gets up and opens the door, and it's Analicia's family. Her mom, Jesus, Ariana, and their daughter.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Sorry this ended horribly, i thought it was getting too long so part two to this chapter will be next chapter :) **

**RandomFact: Omg, ok so after the btr concert Jackson Guthy and Olivia Somerlyn were having meet and greets, and I went to Jackson's meet and greet. The line was LONG, but WORTH IT! So while I was in line with my friends, Jackson's super cute bestfriend George came up to us and talked a bit, then he recorded us for Jacksons face book page! Which still isn't up -.- Ok so when it was my turn to meet Jackson I was so nervous I was like omg I better not make myself look dumb! So I didn't really say much to him bc I was nervous but when we met the first thing we did is hug and omg his hugs are so cute like i just love him so much! Then the dude who was taking the pictures on a polaroid said he was about to take a picture, so Jackson put his hand on my waist omfg he's so cute then we took the picture and he gave me a sticker and this thing and then George, his bestfriend gave me a flashdrive with jacksons new single, and then me and george took a picture because I asked him if we could, and then me and him hugged and then yeahhhh...but dude im really not saying this just to say it, even my friend noticed the way jackson looked at me...he wants me(; heheh we got a lil somethin somethin going on ;D **

**review ma loves!**

**luhh you **


	3. Announcement

**omg.**

**im a horrible person.**

**i apologize.**

**omg.**

**dont hate me.**

**i love you.**

* * *

"So, how about we do presents now?" Mama Knight suggests.

Everyone is sitting in the dining room at the dinner table, and it's pretty big so everyone fit good. Anyway, they just got done with dinner and now they're just talking.

"Why'd you guys buy me presents?" Kendall questions. He doesn't really like when people buy him presents. He feels like he has enough things. He likes buying presents for people, but he doesn't really like receiving them. When he does receive them though, he's really grateful.

"Because it's your birthday." Analicia says.

"Hold on!" Carlos exclaims, causing everyone to look at him. "We gotta go get ours from the car!"

"Let's go get 'em now!" James says, as him, Carlos, and Logan get up off their chairs. "Don't open any yet, you're opening ours first!"

With that being said, James, Logan, and Carlos all run out of the dining room to head outside.

"I can't believe you're 23 already," Mama Knight sighs. "My baby is growing so fast. Oh! I brought some of your baby pictures! I thought Analicia would love to see them!"

"Mom!" Kendall groans. He doesn't know why but he's never liked when his mom showed his baby pictures to everyone. Ugh, why'd she have to bring them? He should've known she would.

"Here you go." Mama Knight says, handing a stack of pictures to Analicia. But before she can grab them, Kendall grabs them.

"She doesn't want to see anything." he quickly says, setting the pictures on his lap.

"Oh yes I do." Analicia replies, grabbing the pictures from his lap. The first picture she sees is Kendall has a newborn, still at the hospital from what it looks like. She looks through the other ones, smiling. Kendall was the cutest baby, so she knows their baby is gonna be perfect. "Aw, babe you were so cute!"

"Yeah, what happened?" Katie mumbles.

"Shut up." Kendall tells her.

"He's still cute." Analicia says.

Before anyone could say anything else, Logan, James, and Carlos all barge in with three huge giftbags each.

They bought a lot of stuff at the baby store, and they decided to just put a few things each in three big giftbags and they can each give him one. They split everything up though. In James' bag, they put all the neccesities, like diapers, wipes, etc. In Carlos', they put all the baby toys they bought. In Logan's, they put all the clothes, blankets, towels, little mittens, stuff like that.

They all three approach Kendall.

"Here ya go, happy birthday Kendizzzzle!" Logan exclaims, handing Kendall a baby blue giftbag.

"No, open mine first!" James says, taking the bag out of Kendall's hand and handing it back to Logan, then giving Kendall a baby pink bag.

Logan just rolls his eyes.

"Nice pink bag." Kendall smirks. He removes the white tissue paper James put on the top, and the first thing he sees is a big bag of diapers. He can't help but laugh a bit as he takes it out. "Wow..um, thanks James...diapers, just what I needed."

He sets the pack of diapers on the table, and then looks back in the bag to see a box of wipes.

Okay, this is a little weird. Why did James buy him a pack of diapers and a box of wipes? And it looks like there's a bunch of other baby stuff in the bag. Did he know? Who could've told him, though? The only people who know is Analicia and himself, and he knows she didn't say anything because they both agreed to tell them together today.

"Can I ask why you bought my brother a pack of diapers and a box of wipes?" Katie asks.

James shrugs. "Didn't know what else to get him."

"Okay so, looking in here all I see is baby stuff," Kendall says, looking into the bag. "And um, thanks James, for all this baby stuff.."

"No problem, dude." James grins.

Kendall wonders if James actually does know the news. But then again, he knows James, and if James did know, he would not be able to keep his mouth shut right now.

He puts the diapers and wipes bag in the pink bag then sets it off to the side.

"Ooh! Me next!" Carlos exclaims, pushing James out of the way and handing Kendall his orange bag. "Hope you like it!"

Kendall once again takes off the blue tissue paper Carlos had at the top, and he can immediately see that it's all toys, a lot of them too, and baby toys they look like.

Okay, what is going on!?

"What is it?" Analicia asks.

"Toys.." Kendall replies. "And a lot of them."

"Why would you buy a twenty three year old toys?" Jesus chuckles.

"They're not just ordinary toys," Carlos starts. "They're baby toys! For babies!"

Analicia's eyes widen a bit. James bought him baby stuff, and now Carlos bought him baby toys? Do they know something? Did Kendall tell them behind her back?

"Um, why'd you buy him baby toys?" she asks a bit nervously, really hoping that they don't know about the pregnancy. She wants to tell them with Kendall all together at once.

"Incase he gets bored!" Carlos shrugs.

"Alright, me next!" Logan says, pushing Carlos out of the way.

Kendall sets the orange bag aside and then takes the baby blue bag Logan holds out to him.

He takes off the tissue paper from the top and he sees clothes. Well, atleast Logan got him something normal and un-baby related! But Kendall doesn't realize it's baby clothes until he picks one of them up and see it's a white onesie.

"More baby stuff I see.." he says, holding it up.

"I feel like I'm at a baby shower." Ariana says.

"Alright, so I bet you're wondering why we bought you all this baby stuff," Logan starts.

Kendall nods. "Uh, yeah, I kinda am."

"Well, you two are engaged now, right?" Logan asks, referring to Kendall and Analicia. They both nod. "We didn't really know what else to get you. So we figured, now that you're engaged maybe you were planning on having a baby later on in the near future like after the wedding and all, so we just decided to buy a bunch of baby stuff so you'll have these things in the future when you do decide to have a baby. So these things will be useful in the future!"

Carlos and James both nod happily.

Well, they don't know about the pregnancy, but it's kind of weird that they did this, because she is pregnant. Little do they know, this stuff will be useful in the near, _near_ future.

"It's funny that you did this," Kendall starts, then looking at Analicia, and she nods, signaling it's okay for him to tell everyone the news.

"Isn't it?" Carlos laughs. "I thought of the idea and I just thought it was so funny and-"

"No, what he means is it's funny that you did this because I am pregnant and we're expecting a baby." Analicia interrupts him.

It gets silent, and everyone looks completely shocked. Mama Knight and Analicia's mom look like they're about to tear up, while everyone just looks surprised.

"Are you lying?" James questions. "Is this an April fools joke?"

"It's not even April you idiot." Logan says.

"No, we're not lying.." Kendall replies. "We found out about it about a week ago. We already went to the doctor and everything."

"So I finally get to be a grandma!?" Mama Knight exclaims in tears.

Kendall nods. "Yup."

"Congratulations guys!" Analicia's mom exclaims happily. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks mom." Analicia smiles, as Kendall wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "We're really excited."

"I'm really happy, this is the best birthday present I could ask for." Kendall grins, kissing her temple.

"Aw!" James says. "I'm really excited! I'm gonna spoil this baby so much!"

"I'm gonna be the baby's favorite uncle." Carlos grins happily. "He's gonna love playing with me!"

"Pretty sure I'm gonna be the favorite uncle.." Logan says.

"Guys, the baby isn't even here yet!" Kendall cuts in before it starts an arguement. "You guys can argue about that later on."

"Alright, now that that's out, how about we finish with the presents?" Analicia suggests.

Kendall nods. "Yes, let's do that."

* * *

"So, you're gonna be a mom, huh?" Jesus asks Analicia, entering the kitchen where she's washing dishes.

Everyone is in the living room just hanging out, and she decided to sneak off into the kitchen to wash the dishes, because she knew if she tried to wash them in front of Mama Knight, she wouldn't let her. But Mama Knight already made all the food and everything so Analicia doesn't want her doing anything else.

"Yes," She replies, turning the water off and drying her hands with a towel, then leaning back on the counter. "You've been really quiet since we told everyone."

"I'm happy for you, I really am." he grins, making her smile.

"Atleast you're not mad like you were the first time." she giggles.

Jesus chuckles. "That's because you were young, you were still a teenager. I can't really be mad at you now. I'm really excited for this baby to get here, I know you and Kendall are gonna be amazing parents. It still sucks knowing you're growing up, though. You're not a baby anymore."

"I know," she says. "Now I got a baby in me...oh my god that's weird to think about."

Jesus laughs. "You're still my baby sister though. And believe me when I say, that this baby will be the best thing that's ever happened to you. Being a parent is an amazing experience, as long as you're ready, and you have the right person to experience it with. And you're ready, right?"

She nods.

"And you have Kendall, and he's the right person to experience it with." he adds.

"Definitely." she smiles.

"Then you're good." He smiles, as he pulls her into a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more." she replies, hugging him back tightly as he kisses the top ofher head.

"Now, c'mon, let's go into the living room with everyone." he says.

* * *

"So, how did you like your birthday?" Analicia asks Kendall.

Everyone left a while ago, and now Kendall and Analicia are in their room cuddled up watching a movie. A perfect way to end the night.

"It was amazing," Kendall grins, kissing her cheek. "Probably one of the best birthdays I've had in a while."

"It's so weird that the guys bought all that baby stuff, like they knew, but they didn't." She giggles, and Kendall laughs.

"Right, atleast we got stuff for our little baby now." He smiles, setting his hand on Analicia's still flat stomach. "I love you so much baby."

"Don't know if you were talking to me or my stomach." Analicia says.

"I was talking to you." he chuckles, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close, kissing her cheek.

She giggles. "I love you too."

"Now how about a late night birthday present, huh?" he grins, pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

**i really need to get better at endings. im sorry. also, im sorry i haven't posted in forever. ive been busy with school and other stuff, and on weekends i get really lazy, but i promise, from now on ill try my best not to slack.**

**unfortunately when i do update it'll only be on weekends though, so ill try to update every saturday and sunday for you guys :) maybe monday (;**

**randomfact: okay so like after the concert and stuff, like a couple weeks after, jackson guthy (the opening act aka my bf), he FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER AND FAVORITED MY TWEET. omfg. omg. i literally cried. i was so shocked i was like whaaaa!? and a few days after the concert he also liked my picture on instagram, and ever since he's liked so many of my pictures! like omg he likes them all the time and every single time i get butterflies and my heart drops...aaah i love him a lot.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE STUCK WITH ME AND IF YOU HAVE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.**

**review pls? :D**


End file.
